Fallen
by TearStainedAngel24
Summary: History repeats itself, again and again. And there's nothing you can do about it. Prompt for Random4ever


_**A/N: This is based of the prompt Random4Ever gave us. I though I should post it here. **_

_Prompt: They say your home is where your heart is. But what happens when your heart has no place to be?_

Emerald eyes glimmered as a slim man ran along a barren street, blond hair slicked down by the rain. There was nowhere left to go. Nowhere left to turn. Nowhere left to run. With a sigh, he stopped, slumping down on a wall; rain drenching his torn and tattered green uniform. He had been kicked out and left to die by everyone he thought had cared. He had no one to love, no one to call a friend. They had abandoned him, and now they would all play a dire price. Walking down the barren and sodden street, he opened the door to his house and closed it behind him with a sigh. Entering his house was like entering a hotel. There was nothing there to make it his. Nothing there to say that it was his own, not a touch of personality. Everything had an empty and desolate feel.

Had it been his own fault? The blond man did not know. He once had the world in his palm, but now it just crumbled to dusk under his touch and slipped through his fingers like sand in an hourglass, counting down the minutes until his inevitable fall. It scorched like the city that had burned to the ground not weeks before. Had it really been so easily for them to take control again? Was history destined to repeat itself, just starting in a different country this time? No, it couldn't happen again, the horror of that time. It just couldn't repeat itself; this had to be the one event that never happened again!

But history repeats itself, over and over again. Humanity is destined to repeat it's mistakes over and over again. New news is just old news happening to new people.

The blond man looked up, and his emerald green once locked onto icy cold blue eyes. With a screech, he lept back, just to have the blood-drenched blond man that was standing there vanish, nothing more than just a hallucination. Shuddering, he turned around to be met with glowing red eyes, uniform glinting in the darkness and cruel smile plastered on his face. Silvery hair was clumped and unkempt, skin shinning a sickly pale in the dim light. The new man just mouthed 'Your future' before vanishing like the previous. The lanky man tore away from the room, running from the whispers as he entered his bedroom, locking the door.

He turned around, thinking he was safe, only to be met with a bleeding man, cloths torn and shredded. Amber eyes were filled with tears as he sobbed, broken and bruised. His chocolate coloured hair was dripping blood, and there was an open wound on the back of his head. On word reached the light blond man's ears.

"Why?" Such a question. As the hallucination vanished, the man began to break down, sanity slowly slipping. Ripping the door open, he ran through the house. Opening the door to the weapons room where he thought he would be safe, he was suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun. The owner was a raven-haired man with brown eyes that were normally so calm and kind, but now were narrowed and glinted with a mixture of malice and insanity. He stood there with a blank face, no emotion showing anywhere other than the hate in his eyes.

The fourth hallucination vanished and the once great man fell to the ground, sobbing. He could already feel the monster over coming him, whispering horrors in his ear. Promises of how great he would be now, how they would all once again fear him. How he would never be forgotten, how the world could be his again. It wormed its way into his head, making his sanity drip away like rain down a windowpane. Terrified, he tore at his face, leaving deep scratches in the beaten flesh. Blood dripped to the floor as he began to slam his head into a wall, desperate to be rid of the torturous voices.

Yet the voices prevailed and took control of his mind, lies seeping into his brain. A grin worked its way onto the man's bloody face. Lying on the ground, the monster that had once possessed another gripped him, and took control of his mental state.

The flag of a union was torn down and thrown to the ground, and a black, white, and blood red one that had flown over another country so long ago replaced it.

**A/N: Can anyone guess what's happening here? I actually don't expect anyone to get it without prompting…**


End file.
